Given the plethora of media content available to consumers, many consumers may desire to watch only portions of media content that are interesting to them. For example, a user may enjoy scenes with a particular actor, such as Tom Cruise. Conventional systems may identify playback points where the particular actor (e.g., Tom Cruise) appears in a media asset and present the playback points to the user. The conventional systems may allow the user to skip to one of the playback points where the particular actor appears and play the media asset from that point. However, in many cases the number of playback points may be overwhelming to the user. For example, Tom Cruise may appear in the vast majority of a particular media asset and thus the user may have trouble choosing a playback point that he or she is interested in.